kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Phillip Kiryu
is the main protagonist of Paradius: Tale of a Hero, and a fourteen-year-old individual who lost his memories, fighting as in order to restore his memories, and in the name of love and peace. History Birth, and Intertwined Destinies Capture, and Loss of a Memory Months after Phillip became friends with Mana, his parents would run into a ruthless man naed Dojun Kengo, an individual who used the Transteam Gun to become the cobra-based pseudo-Rider, Blood Stalk. Forcefully asking them for their researches on the Build and Sclash Drivers, they would adamantly refuse, which would lead to the deaths of them, as Kengo would then notice Phillip watching everything unfold in front of him. After a brief chase, Phillip would end up knocked out, as Kengo would bring him into an unknown test chamber in the middle of an unknown location, where he would then shove him into a chamber, and injecting him with a lethal dose of Nebula Gas, enough to nearly kill him. Dropping him off in a random alleyway, Mana's parents would find him, before bringing him to a hospital, where he would wake up, with no memories of the events that had unfolded. Because of the lethal dose of Nebula Gas injected into his bloodstream, it would take him weeks to recover from the incident, being visited by Mana the whole time. Adventures of the PreCure Advent of the Hero, Build Personality Powers and Abilities Powers / Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: One of Phillip's most defining characteristics is his intelligence. He was the one who helped to create the Build Driver with the blueprints left behind by his parents, and has since created many of Build's upgrades, which also carries over into the other Build Riders, rivalling Sento's level of skill. Weaknesses Forms Equipment Devices * Build Driver: Phillip's main transformation device, used alongside the FullBottles to transform into Kamen Rider Build. * FullBottles: Phillip's main transformation trinkets, used in his civilian form to grant him special abilities, and alongside the Build Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Build. * SclashJellies: While not used by Phillip, he was the progenitor behind the SclashJellies, utilzing them from time to time. Weapons * Drill Crusher: Phillip's main weapon, used both in civilian and transformed forms, it comprises of a gun-sword hybrid, which can channel the power of FullBottles. * Hawk Gatlinger: Phillip's secondary side-arm, utilized in any form that uses the Taka, Gatling or Sparkling FullBottles, it comprises of a automatic pistol, which can not only fire regular bullets but also hawk-like bullets. * 4Koma Ninpoutou: Phillip's secondary side-arm, utilized in any form that uses the Ninjya, Comic or Sparkling FullBottles, it compromises of a katana, which not only can be used to slash at enemies, but can also utilize multiple ninja-like skills (Fire, Wind, Clone, Escape). * Beat Closer: Phillip's tertiary side-arm, utilized in any form that uses the Dragon, Key or Sparkling FullBottles, and more commonly used by the dragon Rider, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, it compromises of a sword, which can also be used to power up musical-based slice attacks. * Kaizoku Hassyar: Phillip's secondary side-arm, utilized in any form that uses the Kaizoku, Densya or Sparkling FullBottles, it compromises of a bladed bow hybrid, which can not only fire arrows and be used to slash, but can enact out five levels of finishers. * FullBottle Buster: Phillip's tertiary side-arm, utilied in any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank or Genius FullBottles, it compromises of a shotgun-sword hybrid, which can be also used to channel the powers of up to four FullBottles. Vehicles Legend Rider Devices - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} : The Rider Gashat based off Kamen Rider Build, based on his default form, RabbitTank, it can be used to access Build Gamer for Levels 1 and 2, used by the main Ex-Aid Riders, primarily by Takeru Amour-Kizari. Kamen Rider Build Gashat.png|''Kamen Rider Build'' Rider Gashat - Ridewatches= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} : The armour RideWatch of Kamen Rider Build, based on his default form, RabbitTank, it can be used in the Jikuu-Driver to provide access to the BuildArmour used by Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz, and in the WorldDriver to provide access to the ConstructArmour used by Kamen Rider World. It is dated as 2018 AD. KRZiO-Build Ridewatch.png|''Build'' RideWatch (activated) Build Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|''Build'' RideWatch (inactive) - Build Genius= }} }} Relationships Allies Kamen Riders * Sento Kiryu / Kamen Rider Build (II): * Ryuga Banjou / Kamen Rider Cross-Z: * Elisio Madoka / Kamen Rider Grease: * Pallad Kizari / Kamen Rider Rogue: * Maki Harukawa / Kamen Rider Evol: * Soichi Isurugi / Kamen Rider Evol (II): * Satoru Madoka / Kamen Rider MadRogue: PreCures * Mana Aida-Kiryu / Cure Heart: Enemies Others Behind the Scenes Potrayal As his civilian form, he is voiced by , who is well known for being the voice behind the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Yuma Tsukumo, who was one of the basis for the design of Phillip. As Kamen Rider Build, he is voiced by the same voice actor as Sento, . Rider No. As the lead protagonist of Paradius: Tale of a Hero, and the main Build Rider of the franchise, Phillip Aida-Kiryu is currently labelled as . Etymology Notes Appearances References RP Account of Phillip Aida-Kiryu. Category:Kamen Rider Paradius